Athena's Plans Never Fail
by DistrictHogwarts
Summary: She has had enough. She is setting out to kill him. she knows his fatal flaw. Percy can't be saved, for Athena's plans never fail.


**A/N: Okay I decided not to delete the story, and rather just re-do the whole thing. I don't like this story, but screw it; you seem to do, so here you go! This one might not seem to different but the story is completely changing. **

"Oh, crap!" Percy yelped, diving for the dinner. He had tried, and failed, to make a nice, romantic dinner for Annabeth, his girlfriend.

"Need some help, Seaweed Brain?" She called from the bedroom. Percy yelled that he didn't, and tried to calm down the flames that the dinner now was in. He muttered a few choice words under his breath, and finally settled on pancakes.

"This is dinner?" She asked once he was done, smirking.

"Just eat it. I'm going to go order pizza." He said, landing a quick kiss on her then jogging out of the room. Annabeth rolled her eyes and set the pancakes aside. A few moments later, Percy walked back in with some pizza. They happily dug in, and once they were done, Percy turned on a movie and they started watching.  
"B.R.B." Percy said, flashing a smile and walking to the bathroom. He quickly undressed and hopped in the shower. He hoped to surprise her by taking her out tonight, and he wanted to look his best. He quickly put out the water and wrapped himself in a towel. He pulled out a comb and attempted to tame his hair. Finally, he settled on a messy look. He then set down the comb and walked out of the room.

He and Annabeth hadn't gone past kissing or anything, other then that one time, so he wasn't planning on staying in the room. He would just grab his clothes and run back to the washroom. His plans were squashed, however, when he walked into the room and saw Annabeth gone. She was probably in the kitchen. He called out her name, but before he got past "Anna", spotted a note on the bed. He picked it up and almost dropped his towel when he read it.

_Percy Jackson. Your time is up. I walked into the room to see Annabeth unhappy. I will not stand for you upsetting her. I have warned her, but she told me something that indicated you have gone too far. If you ever want to see Annabeth again, you will come get her. _

He didn't need to look at the signature to know that Athena had written this note. Anger built up inside him, along with fear. What was she going to do? Was she willing to sacrifice her daughter for Percy? He dived for the phone and dialed Grover's number.

Grover lived with Juniper at camp, but he keeps a phone close by just in case. He picked up on the third ring.

"Grover Underwood!" He greeted cheerfully.

"Grover! Listen…."  
"Perrrcy!" He bleated. "It's been so long, you guys need to come to camp soon! How old are you, now, twenty? How's Annabeth? Did you guys-"  
"Grover! Shut up, for a second!"  
Percy sighed into the phone as he went silent. He told him the whole story about the note and who wrote it. There was a moment of silence when he finished.

"Oh, Percy, I'm so sorry. Want me to come?"  
He pondered over it for a while, then came to a decision.

"Naw, man, I need to do this on my own."

"Good luck, man." With that, he hung up. Percy rubbed his nose and hung up the phone. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed his keys, heading downstairs. Ignoring the barking dog, he jogged to the car and started it up. Pulling out of the driveway, he suddenly realized he had no clue where she would be. He sighed and drove into the city. He suddenly had an idea. It was vague, but it was possible. He pulled out a Drachma and pulled over at a gas station.

"Annabeth Chase," He said as he threw the gold into the mist. After a moment, her figure appeared. It was only on for a second before the taps shut off.  
"Bad timing," Percy muttered, but he had an idea where she was. She was on a mountain, and, as far as he knew, he knew of only one mountain around here.

He hopped into his car and drove off at top speed.

**What do you think? I think this one was slightly better, and longer. Anyways, thoughts and reviews are appreciated! TatianaBieber out.**


End file.
